


Пигмалион

by Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка R-NC-17 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, mind-rape, Инцест, возможно OOC, сцены насилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Кайло Рен нашел способ вернуть к жизни своего дедушку — того самого легендарного воина-ситха Дарта Вейдера. Именно его.





	

  
Корра — совершенно непримечательная планетка, каких мириады на Внешнем Кольце — была не более чем одним пыльным, безжизненным шариком, покрытым полупотухшими вулканами, жирным черным песком и мутными гейзеровыми озерами. Здесь не было постоянных поселений, а местная флора и фауна не отличалась разнообразием видов. Это был унылый, серый мир, на блекло-мутном небе которого светились две такие же унылые, сероватые луны. 

Корра была драгоценна для Кайло, ведь именно здесь, в развалах карстовых пещер, шпионы Сноука обнаружили нетронутую имперскую лабораторию, надежно скрывавшую за титановыми дверями нечто, так и разившее Темной стороной. Верховный лидер недолго раздумывал, прежде чем послать Кайло лично разобраться с тем, что находилось внутри лаборатории.

А внутри было на что посмотреть. Три нетронутых ситхских голокрона. Несколько ящиков со старомодными бумажными журналами, страницы которых были исписаны мелким, убористым, но все еще читаемым почерком на древнеситхском наречии. И самое главное: саркофаг — камера жизнеобеспечения со спящим в ней телом. Телом, черты лица которого Кайло знал едва ли не лучше, чем свои собственные — лица его великого дедушки, Дарта Вейдера, еще в том возрасте, когда никто его Вейдером не называл.

В Новой Республике рассказывали, что генетические образцы Дарта Вейдера и самого императора Палпатина исчезли бесследно, что ни в одной лаборатории их не осталось, но Кайло знал без тени сомнений, что перед ним настоящая генетическая копия оригинала, клон, полностью лишенный сознания. Он даже не поленился провести генетический анализ, взяв для сравнения свою кровь. Однако не безжизненное, хоть и несравненно прекрасное тело так заинтересовало Сноука и через него — Кайло. Нет, в журналах, оставленных в лаборатории, хранились записи исследований, проведенных когда-то владыкой Дартом Плэгиусом, записи, содержавшие в себе тайну вечной жизни — а также секрета оживления мертвых. Сноук необычайно заинтересовался находкой и тут же снял Кайло со всех остальных заданий, приказав сосредоточить все внимание на коррской лаборатории, но тому и не нужно было никаких приказов. Даже без указаний Верховного лидера мысль о том, что великий Дарт Вейдер может быть возвращен к жизни, полностью захватила ум Кайло. Отозванные со всех уголков галактики рыцари Рен спешно прибывали на пыльную пустынную планету, пока Кайло медитировал во тьме пещер, перебирая струны Силы, охваченный своей манией, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в неровные, поблекшие строчки. Дарт Плэгиус, несомненно, был гением из гениев, чей разум проник так глубоко в пучины Темной стороны, как не отваживался заглядывать его ученик, будущий император Шив Палпатин — потому что в этих глубинах затаилось безумие. Сидиус хотел править галактикой, а не познавать все тайны Темной стороны — Кайло было плевать, удастся ли ему сохранить разум и какую цену придется заплатить за исполнение его самого сокровенного желания. Страстное, болезненное желание вернуть к жизни Дарта Вейдера захватило его, источив душу, червем изгрызая остатки рассудка, сжигая в холодном, липком, серовато-черном пламени. И, истощенный бесчисленными часами медитаций, сходящий с ума в безмолвной, непроглядной тьме пещер, Кайло наконец нащупал в глубине собственного разума тонкую ниточку, кровно связывающую его с давно ушедшим в Силу духом — нащупал, чтобы потянуть, выдернуть того из небытия и привязать к готовому телу-сосуду.

***

  
Он не был готов к тому, что приоткрывшиеся глаза Дарта Вейдера окажутся серовато-голубыми. Что будут смотреть растерянно и доверчиво. Что на вопрос, что он последним помнит, тот ответит:

— Ничего. Я ничего не помню. Кто ты? Где я нахожусь? Кто… я?

Что-то пошло не так, воспоминания о прошлой жизни не спешили возвращаться к воскресшему лорду, но Кайло не собирался отступать. Записи Плэгиуса упоминали о возможных побочных эффектах. Дедушке надо было просто… помочь.

Рослая, мускулистая фигура юноши лет двадцати, одетого лишь в тонкую серую безрукавку и холщовые штаны, казалась маленькой и потерянной на фоне антрацитово-черного круга, расписанного бесконечными ситхскими символами. У рыцарей Рен ушло немало времени, чтобы воспроизвести диаграмму Вишиэйта, но результат обещал стоить усилий. Сами рыцари, застывшие в медитации по периметру круга, казались безмолвными статуями, но воздух вокруг них, напоенный эманациями Темной стороны, дрожал от напряжения. Будущий лорд Вейдер, сейчас лежавший на влажных, склизких камнях, непроизвольно пытавшийся сжаться в беспамятстве, лишь подрагивал иногда, издавая хриплые неконтролируемые стоны. Первые три дня были лишь подготовкой, инициацией. На исходе третьего дня рыцари так же беззвучно встали и разомкнули свой круг, растворяясь в тенях ритуального зала, и в центр круга вступил сам Кайло, мягко опускаясь на колени рядом с Вейдером.

— Ты что-нибудь вспомнил?

— Пить… вода!

— Конечно, я дам тебе воды, но сначала скажи мне — ты что-нибудь вспомнил? — настойчиво повторил Кайло, осторожно подхватив Вейдера за подбородок и поворачивая лицом к себе. Воспаленные, покрасневшие глаза его, увы, были все такими же синими. Процесс еще не был завершен. — Как твое имя?

— Энакин. Энакин Скайуокер, — его хриплый, тихий голос был надломлен, неуверен, жалок. Кайло лишь вздохнул про себя. Это было только начало.

— Это имя ничего не значит для тебя.

— Это мое имя! Я просто забыл его, — в голосе Вейдера мелькнуло отчаяние и злость, и на мгновение Кайло уже понадеялся, что глаза его невольного пленника вот-вот вспыхнут золотом, но тот лишь содрогнулся. — Теперь вспомнил. Все, я тебе все сказал, и ты обещал мне воду.

Даже сейчас, истощенный, сгорающий в лихорадке, он не сомневался в своем праве требовать. Кайло согласно кивнул и так же осторожно, бережно подхватил одной рукой затылок Вейдера, а другой прижал к его губам флягу с водой.

— Конечно. Я никогда не обману тебя. Всегда сделаю все, что ты пожелаешь. Я живу для тебя. Живу, чтобы воплощать твою волю. Ты пока этого не помнишь, но я помогу тебе вспомнить.

Пленник его жадно пил воду, казалось, даже не слушая успокаивающего бормотания Кайло, но чем больше тот говорил, тем больше расслаблялось тело в его руках — ровно до того момента, как разлившийся по жилам яд не заставил его изогнуться дугой.

— Что… ты туда подмешал? — прохрипел Вейдер, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать крупную дрожь.

— Только то, что поможет тебе вспомнить.

***

  
Чем дольше длился ритуал, тем жутче становились видения, терзавшие разум Вейдера. Он уже не лежал в центре круга, сжавшись в комок, а сидел в неестественной, изломанной позе, с руками, будто подвешенными на невидимых нитях. Хотя рыцари, сидящие по контуру круга, не издавали ни звука, в пещере был отчетливо слышен тихий, шелестящий шепот. Порой Кайло готов был поклясться, что мог разобрать в нем женские голоса — слабые, далекие, безмерно печальные. Тьма вокруг бывшего — будущего? — Темного лорда свивалась в тугое, почти физически осязаемое кольцо. Порой воздух вспыхивал ирреальными огнями, мелькавшими и тут же пропадавшими. Недавно на его правой руке появилось кольцо стигматов — Кайло, как мог, пропитал жутковатый, кровоточащий ожог дезинфектором и бактой, но через несколько дней тот исчез сам собой. С тех пор ежедневно кожа Вейдера покрывалась все новыми и новыми стигматами, так что Кайло теперь просто дожидался каждых третьих суток, чтобы дать тому передышку, обработать и перевязать раны, а также влить в иссохшуюся от жажды глотку новую дозу наркотика. Рыцари сменяли друг друга в кругу, но их пленник находился там постоянно. Если бы не поддерживающая его жизнь сила Темной стороны, Вейдер давно бы уже умер. Наверное, даже хорошо, что та же Темная сторона остановила все нормальные процессы жизнедеятельности в его теле, иначе зал бы, вероятно, смотрелся… неаппетитно.

Впрочем, сегодня зал и так приобрел довольно жуткий, ирреальный вид. Последние несколько часов Вейдер почти бесконтрольно дрожал и несколько раз прошептал «Падме», и еще пару — «Оби-ван», а потом дико, по-животному отчаянно закричал, изгибаясь дугой в пароксизме невыносимой муки, истекая кровью. Его кожа покрылась жуткими струпьями ожогов, а распахнувшиеся глаза, к бесконечному удовлетворению Кайло, наконец-то были охряно-желтого цвета, с широкой алой каймой. В этот раз, бесконечно бережно бинтуя свежие ожоги-стигматы пропитанными бактой бинтами, он не смог удержаться от повторного вопроса:

— Ты вспомнил, как твое имя?

— Вейдер. Дарт Вейдер, — хрипло прошептал его пленник, глядя на Кайло мутными, расфокусированными желтыми глазами. — Ты же так хотел услышать этот ответ?

— Я всегда мечтал встретиться с тобой. Ты мой идеал. Самый любимый человек. Я все был готов отдать, чтобы услышать твой голос.

— Ты… у тебя глаза Падме, — ответил ему Вейдер, с явным усилием приподнимая покрытую ожогами руку и осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев щеки Кайло. Тот лишь повернул голову, прижимаясь кожей к окровавленной, лихорадочно-горячей ладони.

— Я никогда не видел бабушку вживую. Лишь на официальных портретах. Она ведь была бесценна для тебя? Мне жаль, что я так мало знаю о том, что было тебе дорого.

— Бабушку? Так ты мой внук? — клокочущий, придушенный голос Вейдера искажал слова, делая его речь практически неразборчивой. Мельком Кайло подумал, что если уж кожа снаружи была покрыта стигматами, то и легкие Дарта Вейдера, известного тем, что аппарат искусственного дыхания был ему жизненно необходим, тоже пострадали. И исцелятся ли они так же, как до этого заживали бесследно все стигматы, или тому снова придется надеть свою бессменную маску?..

— Да. Сын твоей дочери. — «Хоть она и недостойна называться таковой», — хотел добавить Кайло, но усилием воли заставил себя замолчать.

— Ну что ж, Сила хоть в чем-то смилостивилась, подарив мне такого преданного внука, — усмехнулся кривой, ломаной улыбкой Дарт Вейдер, а Кайло почувствовал, как его щеки вспыхнули от внезапной похвалы. Всю жизнь мечтавший услышать слова одобрения от своего кумира, сейчас он мог лишь невнятно пробормотать «спасибо», продолжая так же аккуратно заматывать кожу бинтами. Сейчас Кайло особо остро осознавал, что сплошной черный костюм, который носил Вейдер, был жизненно необходим — стигматы, а значит, и первоначальные ожоги, покрывали все тело ситха. Волосы его слезали клоками, а пальцы Кайло уже были скользкими от крови и лимфы. Вейдер терпел молча, лишь поворачиваясь осторожно, давая Кайло завершить перевязку. Казалось, он уже смирился с тем, что ритуал продолжится, и теперь хотел лишь унять боль. Он не высказывал ни недовольства, ни смущения, на какие бы части его тела Кайло ни наносил дезинфектор. Как ни странно, но Вейдеру как будто доставляли удовольствие осторожные неловкие прикосновения, хотя с его ожогами боль должна была быть неимоверной.

***

  
Ритуал продолжался. Еще через три дня стигматы пропали и вместо них под кожей Вейдера проступили черные узоры — копии ритуальной вязи круга Вишиэйта. Брови и ресницы начали потихоньку отрастать, что давало надежду, что и роскошные локоны его рано или поздно вернутся. Даже смешно, что Кайло мог жалеть о такой малозначительной детали. Лихорадочный жар начал понемногу спадать, да и наркотический коктейль уже не действовал на ситха. К исходу недели Кайло нашел Вейдера сидящим ровно посреди круга, сложив руки на груди и глядя перед собой широко распахнутыми желтыми глазами. Рыцари Рен лежали вокруг в неестественных, изломанных позах, и, потянувшись к ним Силой, Кайло как-то заторможенно отметил, что они мертвы.

— Внук, ты так и не представился, — спокойно проговорил Вейдер, сфокусировав взгляд на Кайло. Жесткий, волевой взгляд ситха-владыки пробрал Кайло до костей, неосознанно заставляя опуститься на колени напротив исхудавшей, осунувшейся фигуры в ошметках одежды. Трясущимися руками протянув тому свой световой меч, он чуть слышно пробормотал внезапно пересохшими губами:

— Кайло Рен.

Вейдер задумчиво осмотрел зал, задержав взгляд на фигурах мертвых рыцарей, и так же негромко ответил:

— Твоих рыцарей Рен больше нет.

***

  
Конечно, Сноук был недоволен, когда Кайло доложил ему, что эксперимент провалился, рыцари Рен погибли, и ему нужно больше времени, чтобы собрать новую команду из юных аколитов Ордена. Раньше Кайло и думать не мог о том, чтобы так нагло врать Верховному лидеру, но ментальные щиты, которым обучил его дедушка, выдержали напор учителя.

— Палпатин тоже любил лазить по головам нерадивых учеников, — усмехнулся Вейдер, сидя в тени дальней стены, там, где не доставал луч прожектора. Кайло, постанывая от боли в разламывающейся голове, грузно опустился на пол, и только тогда на лице Вейдера мелькнула тень беспокойства, и он мягкой поступью подошел, сел рядом, осторожно положив пальцы на виски, заставляя боль раствориться в омуте Темной стороны. Кайло облегченно выдохнул, мысленно сворачиваясь в клубок в уголке сознания Вейдера, такого надежного, ясного, незыблемого. Сила Вейдера была скалой, монолитом, прислонившись к которому, Кайло и сам наконец-то обретал цель и переставал мучиться вечными сомнениями.

— Он знает: что-то не так, я чего-то не договариваю. Но пока уверен, что я просто зол на неудачу и переживаю из-за того, что рыцари погибли.

— А ты переживаешь? — Вейдер положил его голову себе на колени и сейчас задумчиво перебирал пальцами темные пряди. Это было настолько приятно и успокаивающе, что Кайло даже не сразу понял, о чем его спросили.

— Нет. Рыцари были моими, продолжением моей воли, а моей волей, моей мечтой всегда был ты. Если бы мне еще раз предложили разменять их жизни на твою, я не раздумывал бы ни секунды.

Вейдер в ответ на это лишь удовлетворенно улыбнулся. В его желтых глазах горел уже знакомый Кайло огонек.

— Знаешь, когда-то я готов был сжечь всю галактику, лишь бы не позволить женщине, которую любил, умереть. Почему-то ей не очень понравилась такая моя преданность. Глупость полная. Если бы кто-то был так предан мне, я бы никогда его не отпустил.

Вейдер смотрел на него хищно, собственнически, и больше всего на свете Кайло сейчас хотелось принадлежать ему — принадлежать полностью, без остатка, чтобы и в самом деле никогда не отпускал, всегда держал при себе, чтобы всегда смотрел на Кайло с этой одержимой уверенностью, чтобы указывал цели, чтобы направлял… и чтобы любил. Кайло никогда и никто не любил так глубоко, чтобы не отпустить.

— Мы можем править галактикой вместе, ты и я. Если захочешь, Кайло, то всегда будешь моим, — голос Вейдера был тихим, вкрадчивым, а его пальцы легли на шею Кайло в предупреждающем жесте. Он ситх, и может сломать шею одним движением даже не руки, мысли — и Кайло сам подставится под карающую руку, если только тот позволит ему принадлежать, навсегда найти свое место, не быть использованным и выброшенным, как сломанная кукла.

— Пожалуйста… — его голос прозвучал ломко и жалобно, но Вейдер, кажется, понял его без слов, потому что он наклонился и приник поцелуем к губам Кайло — сначала он целовал медленно, нежно, но постепенно все более страстно и жестко, пока на языке не ощутился отчетливо металлический привкус крови от прокушенной губы, а в глазах не потемнело от нехватки кислорода.

Это был первый поцелуй в жизни Кайло.

***

  
Первый поцелуй. Первая влюбленность Кайло. Первый человек, с которым он разделил постель. Наверное, это было неправильно — дедушки не должны спать со своими внуками. Кайло было на это плевать. Даже если это инцест, у них все равно не могло быть общих детей. Да и глядя в юное лицо Дарта Вейдера, мало кто мог сказать, что они родственники.

Кайло всхлипнул, прогибаясь в пояснице, когда глубокие мерные толчки заставили его дрожать от удовольствия и раздирать пальцами простыни. В постели Дарт Вейдер был таким же страстным и ревнивым, как и на поле боя. Запустив пальцы в волосы Кайло, он потянул его, заставляя выгнуться дугой, и из-за сменившегося угла в глазах Кайло расцвели искры, а сам он уже неприкрыто застонал, захлебываясь в накатившем удовольствии. Вейдер склонился над ним, прикусывая кожу на загривке, пересчитывая языком позвонки, и Кайло зажмурился, когда перед глазами промелькнуло видение его самого, крепкой мускулистой спины, расцвеченной синяками засосов, поджарой задницы, в которую с влажными шлепками входил член Вейдера, спутанных влажных волос, сжимаемых загорелой рукой в разводах шрамов и татуировок, ощущения тугих мускулов, обхвативших его со всех сторон, а главное — жадного восхищения Вейдера, щедро делящегося удовольствием по их мыслесвязи.

Честно говоря, Кайло не нужно было даже руки Вейдера, чтобы кончить, хотя это и было неимоверно приятно.

***

  
Вернув себе воспоминания и приняв, наконец, свое настоящее предназначение и Темную сторону, Вейдер не преминул затребовать сводку основных событий, произошедших в галактике за тридцать лет с момента его гибели. Новости о скоропостижном развале Империи, оставшейся без своих владык, заставили его лишь горько рассмеяться.

— Глупцы. Империя Палпатина всегда была империей ситхов. Не стало ситхов — неудивительно, что она разлетелась на кусочки. Мне больше интересно, сколько протянула эта их хваленая Республика без джедаев?

Кайло с замиранием сердца следил, как Вейдер читает старые сводки о попытках создания Академии джедаев, как Республика голосует за своего Первого сенатора — хотя ритуал Вишиэйта и должен был позаботиться об… излишних привязанностях, на самого Кайло он так до конца и не подействовал, оставив в мучениях метаться между чистотой Тьмы и оковами семейных связей. Но Вейдер, дочитав сводки в датападе до формального развала Республики и образования Сопротивления, лишь покачал головой.

— О чем бы ты сейчас ни думал, прекрати. Да, я любил сына. Наверное, узнай я чуть пораньше, мог бы полюбить и дочь. Да, я не хотел их смерти тогда и не хочу сейчас. Но это не значит, что если они снова встанут на моем пути, я не стану сражаться. С этим телом… я смогу позволить себе быть милосердным. Ты, Кайло, сделал и мне, и галактике подарок, о всей ценности которого можешь только догадываться.

— Есть еще кое-что… — неуверенно отозвался Кайло, несколько приободренный мыслью, что Вейдер не оставит его снова, бросив ради той, другой части семьи. — Девчонка-мусорщица с Джакку… ее связь с Силой все возрастает, а твой бывший меч признал ее как хозяйку.

— Мой меч? Тот, который был у Люка, что ли? — рассеянно отозвался Вейдер, крутя в руках рукоятку недавно собранного клинка. Кайло порывался отдать тому кристалл из его давнего меча, найденного в пепелище погребального костра на Эндоре, до сих пор служивший сердцевиной меча самого Кайло, но Вейдер лишь отмахнулся и вместо этого задал курс на Джеду. Собирался сначала на Илум, но тут Кайло пришлось, несколько опережая хронологию событий, сказать ему, что Илума больше нет. Медленно умирающая в экологической катастрофе Джеда, ставшая ареной первого испытания Звезды Смерти, оказалась самым подходящим местом для поисков кристалла для ситха.

— Да. У нее была карта, ведущая ее к Люку Скайуокеру, и, думаю, девчонка сейчас как раз с ним.

— Не думай пока об этом. Если Сила захочет, мы еще встретимся, если нет… этот меч больше ничего не значит для меня. Как и пара-тройка джедаев, задумавших меня остановить.

Но в прошлый раз великого Дарта Вейдера смог остановить всего один джедай, подумалось Кайло, но он не стал озвучивать эту мысль. В прошлый раз на стороне Вейдера не было никого, кто принял бы его во Тьме.

— Вместо этого, думаю, пора решать, что делать с этим твоим Сноуком. Я всегда знал, что Ракс рано или поздно доиграется.

***

  
Для Кайло право Вейдера на власть было очевидно, но для остальной иерархии Первого Порядка Сноук был и оставался Верховным лидером. Особенно с учетом того, что доказать, что вот этот юноша лет двадцати с небольшим и есть легендарный Дарт Вейдер, не обладающему Силой человеку было практически невозможно. Им помогало лишь то обстоятельство, что Сноук поверил заверениям Кайло об успехе проводимых изысканий и уже намекнул совету генералов, что вскоре может появиться перед ними в новом теле. Кайло сильно подозревал, что этим телом должно было стать его собственное. Сноук столько лет оставался фигурой, окутанной таинственностью и невероятной секретностью, что сейчас его паранойя могла сыграть против него. Единственным, кто регулярно виделся со Сноуком вживую, был сам Кайло. Руководство Первого Порядка было растеряно и раздавлено после того провала, которым обернулся Старкиллер, и если бы сейчас из тени вышел лидер, готовый повести их к безусловной победе… Кайло подозревал, что даже Хакс очень легко заставил бы себя поверить, что переселение в новое тело благотворно повлияло на мозги Сноука.

Людям нужна была надежда. Им нужно было знамя.

При очередной аудиенции Кайло доложил Сноуку, что вплотную приблизился к разгадке тайны вечной жизни и ему требуется только совет наставника, чтобы воплотить учение Плэгиуса в реальность. Удивительно, сколь проницателен обычно был Сноук и насколько слеп он стал с тех пор, как рыцари Рен вскрыли запечатанные двери лаборатории на Корре. Могло это быть влиянием самой Силы? Или проявлением могущества Вейдера?

Но ведь тогда он еще был Энакином Скайуокером…

Так или иначе, сейчас Кайло сидел за штурвалом челнока, осторожно лавируя между кислотных облаков Лиота. Планета, на которой обосновался Сноук, была покрыта густым слоем этих едких облаков, пройти через которые мог лишь пилот, обладающий Силой.

Ну или безумец, вышедший из гиперпространства в метрах от поверхности, мрачно подумал Кайло и тут же оборвал в себе любые возможные мысли об отце. Пульсирующая боль в боку, не оставляющая его с того дня на Старкиллере, снова взметнулась жарким костром, хотя все физические повреждения давно зажили. Не успело в глазах помутнеть от глухой тоски, как на его плечи легли тяжелые руки.

— Ты опять слишком много думаешь, — тихо пробормотал Вейдер, склонившись к Кайло и обжигая дыханием прикрытые волосами уши. Он всегда ненавидел свои уши, такие большие, такие торчащие, но когда их касался Вейдер — пусть даже так, едва-едва — невозможно было ненавидеть ни одну клетку кожи. Вейдер так явственно и открыто получал удовольствие, обретя здоровое тело, так любил прикасаться к Кайло, явно упиваясь ощущениями тепла, что не отозваться было невозможно.

— Вот, так лучше. Забудь прошлое. Сконцентрируйся на миссии. Используй боль и ярость как оружие и не думай ни о каких сторонах Силы. Поверь, уж кто-кто, а я слишком хорошо знаю, что значит позволить сожалениям поглотить себя. И помни: я с тобой.

— Да… — выдохнул Кайло, заходя на посадку. Сконцентрироваться на миссии. Просто сконцентрироваться на миссии. Он был не один. Если все получится, он никогда больше не будет один.

Нить Силы, связывающая его с Вейдером, потускнела и стала едва-едва заметной. Большего позволить было нельзя, чтобы не привлечь раньше времени внимания Сноука. Даже зная, что должно произойти, Кайло едва заметил, как из тени шаттла выскочила и пропала в темноте закутанная в темный плащ фигура. Пока он шел на аудиенцию, Вейдер должен был временно обесточить антенну дальней связи и вывести из строя прислужников Сноука. Сосредоточившись на мыслеобразе круга Вишиэйта, Кайло вступил в цитадель.

В тронном зале Сноука всегда было затхло, холодно и сыро. Ступать по мокрым от сконденсировавшейся влаги камням приходилось с осторожностью, а помост, на котором находился трон Сноука, и вовсе был окружен каналами со стылой, мутной водой, от которой, несмотря на низкую температуру, поднимались испарения. От них в голове мутилось, и Кайло уже в который раз подумал, что поднимающийся пар пропитан галлюциногенами, помогающими Сноуку легче ворочаться в голове ученика. Раньше эта мысль не вызывала у него ничего, кроме покорного принятия, но сейчас Кайло сосредоточился, мысленно погружаясь в Силу и пытаясь наполнить тело Темной стороной — Вейдер показал ему эту технику, объясняя, что вынужден был постоянно использовать ее, очищая кровь от токсинов. В голове несколько прояснилось, и Кайло уже спокойнее подошел к подножию трона, преклоняя колено.

— Ученик, я смотрю, ты вернулся с долгожданными известиями? Признаться, с твоими талантами я ожидал результата раньше. Тем более когда твои неудачи уже так дорого стоили, — неспешно произнес Сноук, смотря на Кайло холодными, пустыми темными глазами. Несмотря на то, что он знал, что Верховный лидер попытается вывести его из равновесия, укоризненные слова оставляли в сознании кровоточащие раны. «Никчемный, бесполезный, не может справиться даже с простейшим заданием» — все эти эпитеты всплывали из глубины сознания, заставляя внутренне сжаться. Кайло почувствовал, как в сознание проникают пробы Сноука, а по телу разливаются апатия и оцепенение. Еще не поздно ведь было во всем сознаться, рассказать, что Кайло давно расшифровал рукописи Плэгиуса, а рыцари Рен погибли потому, что Кайло безрассудно пытался вернуть к жизни Дарта Вейдера…

Дарта Вейдера. Который сейчас надеялся на Кайло. С которым хотел разделить галактику. Который принимал Кайло таким, какой он был, и не хотел отпускать, даже если в конце концов Кайло оказался бы полным разочарованием. Который, наверное, мог бы полюбить Кайло.

Он не мог бороться со Сноуком ради себя, но ради Вейдера… ради Вейдера Кайло готов был перерезать и эту последнюю нить, связывающую его с прошлой жизнью. Он расслабился, пропуская Сноука через свое сознание, расслаивая слои памяти, как показал ему Вейдер, заманивая все глубже и глубже воспоминаниями о теориях Плэгиуса, заставив Сноука позабыть об окружающем мире…

Затхлое пространство прочертил знакомый алый свет. Клинок Вейдера рассек воздух там, где еще секунду назад было тело Сноука, сейчас неловко скатившегося со своего трона в попытках избежать лезвия. Он едва не столкнулся с Кайло, так и застывшего у подножия и теперь замыкающего ловушку, удерживающего в своем мозгу часть сознания Сноука, не давая ему полностью сосредоточиться на реальном мире, оставив его собственный разум уязвимым для атак. Сноук слишком давно и плотно запустил свои крючья в разум Кайло, и теперь эта ловушка стала двусторонней. Слой за слоем он проникал уже в память Сноука — Галлиуса Ракса, возомнившего, что он сможет занять место ситха-ученика в глазах Палпатина. Планы и их зачатки, пароли, агенты — вся эта информация бесконечным потоком полилась в мозг Кайло, и он готов был уже закричать от раскалывающей голову боли, когда в тронном зале воцарилась звенящая, ледяная тишина, а его глаза встретились с раскаленно-желтыми глазами ситха. Тьма Вейдера, такая плотная, непроницаемая, укутала его мягким одеялом, и Кайло всхлипнул от облегчения, когда связь между ними восстановилась, и он смог, наконец, выплеснуть из себя груз воспоминаний Сноука. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось осознавать, как долго Верховный лидер дергал за ниточки всю галактику — и самого Кайло.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш, все закончилось, теперь все на самом деле закончилось, он никогда больше не причинит тебе боли, — шептал Вейдер, стирая с лица Кайло льющуюся из носа и ушей кровь. Тот уткнулся носом в теплую шерсть плаща Вейдера, не в силах больше удерживать равновесие, перед глазами плыло, а в мозгу будто осталась зияющая рана.

Бен Органа был одиноким мальчиком, потерявшимся в безграничном океане Силы, пока Сноук не поймал его и не привязал к себе, выковав из него Кайло Рена. Но Сноука больше не было в живых. А поэтому не могло существовать и Кайло.

Кажется, понимал это и Вейдер. Встав, он протянул руку:

— Вставай, мой ученик. Дарт… Каэдус.

Дарт. Титул ситха. Кайло — нет, теперь уже Каэдус — оперся о протянутую руку, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги.

В конце концов, у них было еще много дел.

***

  
В тридцать четвертом после падения Империи Палпатина году галактика уже в который раз замерла в напряженном ожидании. Внезапный удар Первого Порядка по самому сердцу Республики — системе Хосниан — натолкнулся на не менее жесткий ответ Сопротивления, уничтожившего планету-оружие Старкиллер. Почти исчезнувший Орден джедаев воспрянул, когда легендарный Люк Скайуокер взял себе в ученицы никому не известную сироту, обладающую громадным потенциалом Силы. На другой стороне галактики Верховный лидер Сноук вышел из своего многолетнего добровольного заточения, сменив тело и решив лично возглавить возрождение Империи. Это решение подняло боевой дух солдат Первого Порядка до небывалых ранее высот.  
Война еще только начиналась.  
  



End file.
